100 Things Cilan Should Not Do
by The Princess of Nightmares
Summary: I've seen a few of these recently, so I thought I'd try one myself. Rated T because I want to.


**Well, I'm finally doing a list. Pokemon isn't mine.**

** 100 Things Cilan Should Not Do**

1) I won't try to cook when Ash and Iris are hyper.

2) I thought I was going to kill them when they made me spill it…

3) I shouldn't have let Burgh get away with half of the things he did to Ash.

4) I shouldn't meet Brock. Ever.

5) That was catastrophic…

6) I shouldn't watch Ash sleep all night.

7) I mean…I would never do that! It's sick and perverted!

8) Stop looking at me that way, Iris.

9) I should never bring up why Axew stays in Iris's hair all the time.

10) I shouldn't keep talking about everything as if it's food.

11) I shouldn't try to get Ash alone.

12) Iris always appears out of nowhere…

13) I shouldn't have left my brothers.

14) I shouldn't have left them alone that day.

15) So much weirdness…

16) I shouldn't have left them alone _again_.

17) America didn't help tone down the insanity at all…

18) I should stop winking at everyone.

19) Many people find that creepy and will hit you with a baseball bat…

20) I shouldn't wonder what my position will be in Lord N's new plan.

21) You don't want to know what it means, Ash.

22) I shouldn't wonder if Ghetsis is my father.

23) I shouldn't wonder why three teenagers were left to fend for themselves.

24) I shouldn't suggest that Chili drink coffee

25) We will never speak of that day again.

26) I shouldn't wonder what Cress and Chili are doing together in Cress's room.

27) With the door locked.

28) I shouldn't look at trains in front of Ash and Iris again.

29) It was really cool!

30) I shouldn't wonder why I haven't met N in a while.

31) Did he die…?

32) I shouldn't have been friends with Black.

33) I should never let N and Cress be together.

34) That was an awkward afternoon.

35) I should never bring up Wishfulshipping to Iris. Ever.

36) She almost broke my arm.

37) I shouldn't wonder why Team Rocket took the place of Team Plasma.

38) Team Plasma was cooler…

39) Plus the leader was hotter, too.

40) …I shouldn't say things like that out loud.

41) I shouldn't ask Cress about his yaoi.

42) He punched me in the face and into his bedroom.

43) I shouldn't ask Burgundy why she's still a C-Class connoisseur.

44) …we will never speak of what happened after that.

45) I shouldn't look up SommelierShipping.

46) That was horrible…

47) I shouldn't have asked N about Isshushipping.

48) He started crying…and then he kicked me in the shin.

49) I shouldn't ask Black about Isshushipping.

50) He yelled "I'M NOT GAY!" And ran away screaming.

51) I should never let Chili and Black alone together.

52) They made all the windows shatter instantly…

53) I shouldn't have caught the derp fish.

54) …I mean "I love my valuable, irreplaceable stunfisk!"

55) I shouldn't perform such gay acts in public.

56) That only came to be after I started my journey…

57) I shouldn't tell Bianca to hook up with Chili.

58) It was just creepy…

59) I shouldn't mention Burgh around Fennel.

60) I shouldn't wonder why my eyes have no whites.

61) I shouldn't completely nerd out about science in front of Chili.

62) He HATES science…

63) I shouldn't suggest Yuri to Cress.

64) I shouldn't give Chili and Cress's fangirls their numbers to get back at them.

65) That was the worst night of my life…

66) I shouldn't keep paying Bianca to knock Ash in water so I can see him shirtless.

67) …I REALLY have to work on not blurting out my gay thoughts.

68) I shouldn't have commented on the work of Team Rocket's machinery.

69) I still have claw marks where Meowth scratched me.

70) I shouldn't over explain everything.

71) I shouldn't use my shadow powers for evil.

72) …nevermind…

73) I shouldn't try to clean Chili's room while he's gone.

74) You really don't want to know what I found there, Ash…

75) I shouldn't ask Trip to borrow his camera.

76) There were so many pictures of Ash on there.

77) You could've sworn he was stalking him!

78) …I shouldn't ask Iris if Trip is stalking Ash.

79) I shouldn't obsess over my silverware as much as I do.

80) My precious…

81) I mean, "There is nothing precious about this dish to me!"

82) No, you can't hit Ash over the head with it Iris.

83) I shouldn't have added Harley as a friend on facebook.

84) I shouldn't think everything is the cause of science.

85) We have pokemon, for Arceus' sake.

86) I shouldn't ask White about her relationship with Black.

87) She went completely insane.

88) I shouldn't ask Ash if he wants to come with me deep into the forest.

89) It sounded much better in my head.

90) I shouldn't like fishing as much as I do.

91) If anything, Cress would be the fisher.

92) I shouldn't casually throw the fact that I think Ash is cute in conversation.

93) ...I mean "I like the way Ash looks, but not in a gay way!"

94) I shouldn't tell Cress that I love café mocha.

95) He started fanboying.

96) Yeah, it was creepy as hell.

97) I shouldn't call Iris a little kid.

98) Or tell her that she acts like Ash's wife sometimes.

99) She tied me to a tree and threatened to leave me there for two weeks if I ever said that again.

100) I should find a way to make this thing shorter.


End file.
